


You Should Have Come With Me

by PippinSqueaks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo POV, Crying, F/M, Force Bond, He is bad at expressing feelings other than rage, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren PoV, Post The Last Jedi, Rey is a sunshine, So much angst, The Last Jedi Spoilers, but a hurt sunshine, save this boy, seriously do not read this if you haven't seen TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinSqueaks/pseuds/PippinSqueaks
Summary: A little one-shot set after The Last Jedi where Kylo and Rey talk.*SPOILER WARNING* For the love of everything, don't read this unless you know what happens in TLJ.





	You Should Have Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote to get TLJ feels out of my system.

The first time it happened after Rey had closed the door to the Falcon in his face, Kylo had just finished overseeing plans for tracking the Resistance with Hux. The ginger haired man's voice had been grating, his ideas were flawed and Kylo was in a terrible mood, thus the meeting had ended early as the result of him using the Force to angrily slam Hux's face into the table. 

He had stormed back to his room, scaring a few stormtroopers along the way. He didn't care that he caught some deliberately tuck into a corner when he walked past. The last few days had been hell and he didn't have the patience to deal with anyone unnecessary to the regime change. And that included the girl running around his head. 

He had gone back to his chambers and spent at least fifteen minutes in the refresher, letting the hot water wash away some of the stress of the meeting. He roughly towel dried his hair and began changing into his sleeping clothes, a loose pair of black cotton trousers. He was about to put the accompanying top on when he felt it. He clenched his fists into the fabric as he pulled the last lot over his head. He didn't want to see her. Not right now. 

"Rey." He didn't even realise that he'd muttered it until it left his mouth. 

When no reply came, he turned around. Rey was sat with her back firmly to him. He had no idea where she was but she was obviously sat somewhere as he was currently perceiving her sat on the edge of his double bed. Her hair was falling loosely over her shoulder and was cleaning a blaster with much more distracted vigour than the average person. 

"I know you can hear me." He continued. She flinched slightly but squared her shoulders and continued her task. Kylo sighed. 

"This is going to keep happening, you know. You cannot avoid me forever."

"No, but I don't need to talk to you." She muttered. "Now, leave me alone."

"I don't control how long this lasts. I'm not thrilled either. The last time you saw me you literally slammed a door in my face because you decided to stay with the Resistance." Kylo said, climbing into the bed and pulling the duvet over himself, staring up at the black and silver decorated ceiling numbly. A question sat on the tip of his tongue. It was one he was almost afraid to ask, but one he needed to know. 

".....was it peaceful?" He asked. Rey turned her head slightly. He had felt the passing of his mother earlier that day. It was the reason for his mood. He had left her behind a long time ago, but it still made him feel empty inside that his mother had gone.

"Yes. In her sleep." She had stopped cleaning her blaster and was instead fiddling with it.

"Thank you." He murmured back. Rey put down her blaster and turned around to face him fully. "You- wait. Why are you lying down?" 

"I'm in my bedroom. You're intruding."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. He stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the girl literally sat on the edge of his bed. 

"You should have come with me." He found himself saying quietly. 

Rey didn't respond, but her grip tightened. 

"I.....wanted you to come with me." He clarified, which made Rey snap her head around. 

"I wanted you to come with me! To come home. Despite everything, the General still wanted you back. And I thought that I'd-" Rey cut herself off, her eyes glistening and saying what she hadn't been able to finish. She thought she'd be able to turn him. "Never mind. You made your choice." She said bitterly. 

"Why couldn't you have just seen?" He said, sitting up and propping himself up against his headboard. "Seen the truth."

"And you could have said goodbye to your mother!" She snapped back, tears threatening to spill over. He blanched. He threw off the duvet and walked away from the bed, fists clenched in anger. His breathing elevated as he tried to keep control. He summoned his lightsaber to his hand and was about to ignite it to at least destroy something, he felt something else. 

Ghosting over his wrist was Rey's hand. She wasn't touching him, but her shaking hand was hovering over his wrist as if she had tried to stop him igniting the lightsaber. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Despite all of this....she's still your mother." Rey said quietly. 

She lowered her hand slightly as he slowly turned to face her, until it rested gently upon his wrist. His gaze focused on their touched skin. He could feel her, solid and real. If only she'd come with him.....no. He couldn't afford to entertain those thoughts now. She had chosen her path, and he had chosen his. But his mind still drifted there. He lowered his hand and the lightsaber dropped to the floor, clattering by his bare feet. A drip from his wet hair fell with it. 

"Rey...." Her hand had fallen to grasp the top of his as he had turned. Soft, for a girl who had spent half her life scavenging. He met her eyes finally. The light. The dark. Both were reflected in the scavenger girl's eyes. But the light won out. It always did with her. 

"Goodbye, Ben." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. Her touch, a moment before so real and solid, was removed from his hand and she was gone from his sight. 

The next time they met they would be true enemies, and as Kylo Ren climbed back into bed, he wished for a moment that he could have been Ben Solo, before the darkness overtook his mind once again.


End file.
